Hors du temps
by Supersalee
Summary: Et si Astrid Peth, la femme de chambre du Titanic spacial avait survécu? Et si elle était devenue la nouvelle compagne du docteur? Et si le docteur et Astrid avait été attiré dans un piège temporel. Et si une menace inconnu pesait sur le docteur?
1. Le changement

**Cet épisode est un épisode alternatif où Astrid Peth (épisode de Noël Une croisière autour de la Terre) a été sauvée par un personnage qui n'aurait pas du se trouver là. Il commence à la fin de l'épisode spéciale et juste avant l'épisode de la saison 4 : Le retour de Donna Noble.**

**Dans mes fanfics, il doit être lu avant « Le mauvais choix ».**

-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-

Astrid Peth ouvrit la porte et entra dans la salle. L'endroit était infesté d'hôtes qui se retournèrent en la voyant entrer. Elle sentit une légère angoisse la gagner. Et si l'émetteur d'ondes électromagnétiques n'était pas encore rechargé? Après tout, elle venait de l'utiliser. Le docteur lui avait dit qu'il lui faudrait une minute, mais il aurait pu se tromper.

Les androïdes regardèrent les quatre rescapés et tendirent leurs mains robotisées vers leur tête où leur hanche. Astrid savait qu'ils lanceraient le cercle doré accroché au dessus de leur tête vers eux pour les décapiter, mais elle ignorait qu'elles autres armes ils pouvaient posséder. Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps, elle brandit l'émetteur et appuya sur le bouton. Elle retint son souffle. La décharge électromagnétique les mis immédiatement hors service. Soulagée, elle se remit à respirer normalement.

- Bridgeton, fermez les portes et sécurisez cette pièce.

Elle tendit l'émetteur d'ondes au vieil homme.

- Monsieur Copper, gardez un œil sur les hôtes. Je m'occupe de l'ordinateur pour envoyer un SOS.

Elle se tourna vers le jeune steward qui les accompagnaient.

- Vous venez avec moi, Price.

- À vos ordre, capitaine, dit le jeune homme avec un sourire moqueur.

Ils se précipitèrent sur l'ordinateur crépitant.

- On en tirera rien, constata Price.

Mais Astrid regardait les bracelets du téléporteur. Une idée germa dans son esprit. Pendant qu'elle appelait le pont principal pour demander qu'un peu d'énergie soit dérouté vers les téléporteurs, Price s'approcha de Bridgeton qui achevait de sécuriser la pièce.

La femme de chambre s'empara d'un bracelet et se dirigea vers la plateforme.

- Monsieur Copper, j'y vais, je vais le ramener.

- Alors bonne chance, lui répondit le vieil homme alors qu'il désactivait un androïde.

- Astrid, lui cria alors Price.

Au moment où la téléportation s'enclenchait, elle vit le steward lui lancer un objet qu'elle attrapa juste avant de se matérialiser dans l'entrepôt du pont 31. Elle regarda l'objet: il s'agissait du tournevis sonique du docteur. Price avait dû le reprendre à Bridgeton.

Elle entendait le bruit d'une conversation qui venait du fond de l'entrepôt. Elle reconnu la voix du seigneur du temps. Elle s'approcha en catimini et se dissimula derrière une caisse. Le docteur discutait avec nul autre que Max Capricorne, le propriétaire de la flotte de vaisseaux de croisière. Il était différent de ce à quoi elle se serait attendu. Le brillant homme d'affaire n'était plus qu'une carcasse dans un respirateur artificielle cybernétique. D'une certaine façon, elle n'était pas surprise. Elle avait toujours trouvé que cette réclame où on le voyait sourire et cligner de l'œil sonnait un peu faux.

- Non, non, non! Pas si vite! Pas si vite! Attendez! Attendez! Laissez-moi réfléchir, s'écriait le docteur, alors que Max se dirigeait vers un caisson de sécurité.

Pendant que le docteur continuait à négocier avec le propriétaire. Astrid réfléchissait de son côté. Cela n'avait peut-être pas effleuré le docteur, mais Capricorne était beaucoup trop cybernétique et plus du tout humanoïde. Il pensait comme un hôte, même plus comme un homme d'affaire. Ça se voyait dans son attitude, ça se lisait dans chacun de ses mouvements. Le docteur ne pourrait le convaincre d'abandonner son atroce plan de destruction. Pour Max Capricorne, les êtres vivants n'étaient plus que des chiffres alignés au bout d'une colonne, un simple calcul de probabilités. La façon dont il avait détruit le Titanic et fait exécuter l'équipage et les passagers en était un excellent exemple.

Et le docteur se trouvait sans arme, seul devant ce fou et son armé d'anges robots. Elle devait trouver un moyen de l'aider. Son regard se porta vers un chariot élévateur : ce serait parfait. Elle n'aurait qu'à pousser son patron vers le gouffre et il tomberait vers sa mort.

Elle s'avança vers le chariot qui était à découvert, en espérant qu'un des hôtes ne la verrait pas, mais s'emparer du chariot serait plus difficile, il était trop à découvert. Elle devait pourtant y aller. Elle guettait le bon moment, mais en réalité, elle était morte de trouille. Devait-elle se lancer, ou faire confiance au docteur? Soudain, les lumières d'alarmes s'allumèrent. Une voix froide et féminine parla dans tous les haut-parleurs du navire.

- Extinction des moteurs, entendit-elle.

Une sueur froide glissa dans son dos. Si les moteurs s'éteignaient, le vaisseau s'écraserait assurément sur la Terre. Elle regarda encore le chariot élévateur, puis, se rappelait qu'elle tenait le tournevis sonique du docteur, elle eut alors une idée.

- Emparez-vous de lui, ordonna Max aux hôtes.

Avant que les hôtes puissent attraper le docteur, Astrid surgit au milieu des hôtes et lança au docteur son tournevis. Elle ignorait ce qu'il allait faire avec, mais elle avait soudainement le sentiment que cet objet ferait la différence. C'était une étrange certitude qui venait de l'envahir.

- Monsieur Capricorne, s'écria-t-elle. Je démissionne!

Capricorne la regarda, étonné. Le docteur profita de la diversion pour pointer son tournevis vers le respirateur de Capricorne, un grésillement en parvint et une petite fumée en sortie. L'expression suffisante de Capricorne se transforma littéralement grimace de terreur.

Les hôtes empoignèrent alors le docteur et Astrid solidement

- ESPÈCE D'IDIOT, cria Max, vous avez bousillé mon système de survie!

- Ouaip, répondit le docteur, satisfait! Il doit vous rester environ deux minutes.

- Réparez-moi! Réparez-moi!

- Vous devriez peut-être demander aux hôtes. Ho! J'oubliais… ils ne sont pas programmés pour ça. Dommage qu'ils aient exécuté presque tout l'équipage, y comprit les techniciens. Il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps.

- Je ferez tout ce que vous voulez, supplia ce dernier!

- Marché conclu! Premièrement, remettez les moteurs en marche. Deuxièmement, donnez-moi le contrôle des hôtes.

Max ferma les yeux. L'alarme s'arrêta et la vibration rassurante du moteur se fit sentir.

- Hôtes, grommela Max, le docteur est votre patron, maintenant.

Les hôtes libérèrent le docteur et Astrid. Capricorne lança un regard suppliant vers le galifreyen. Le docteur prit son tournevis et répara rapidement le respirateur. Il examina les jauges de l'appareil.

- Je vous ai rafistolé juste ce qu'il faut pour attendre les secours et les autorités qui vous conduiront à votre prison. Hôtes, emprisonnez-le dans son caisson et surveillez-le.

Les anges robotisés obéirent. Astrid était soulagée, tout était bien fini maintenant. Cependant, elle avait l'étrange impression que quelque chose d'autre aurait du arriver. Elle ne pouvait expliquer ce sentiment bizarre. Elle aurait du être heureuse d'être en vie, mais c'était le contraire. Un malaise indéfinissable la gagnait.


	2. La première impression

Sur Terre, près du Tardis, le docteur et Astrid regardèrent Monsieur Copper s'éloigner vers la ville sous la neige qui tombait doucement. Le docteur se tourna vers sa nouvelle compagne.

- Il est temps d'y aller.

Astrid examina la boîte bleue.

- D'accord, je me mets dans le fond et vous près de la porte.

- De quoi parlez-vous?

- Si nous voulons tenir à deux dans cette cabine, il faudra se serrer un peu.

Le docteur lui répondit d'un sourire énigmatique puis, il ouvrit la porte. L'ancienne femme de chambre du Titanic interstellaire écarquilla les yeux et entra lentement dans le Tardis en regardant partout autour d'elle.

- Wow! S'exclama-t-elle, c'est incroyable! Comment faites-vous ça?

- Ho, c'est simple…

Il s'interrompit et la regarda.

- Finalement, c'est plutôt compliqué.

- Croyez-vous que je suis stupide?

- Non, c'est juste que… Ha bon d'accord! Voilà : le Tardis est doté d'un système de compression des dimensions. En fait, c'est comme si l'intérieur et l'extérieur du Tardis existaient dans plusieurs dimensions en même temps. Non! C'est exactement ce qui arrive. Ce miracle d'ingénierie cause une micro rupture entre les dimensions et les amène dans une macro réalité et…

- Vraiment, coupa Astrid avec sincérité, je suis désolée, vraiment désolée d'avoir posé la question.

Le docteur soupira.

- Ce qui compte, c'est que nous ne nous marcherons pas sur les pieds… à moins que vous teniez vraiment à vous tenir au fond, ce serait parfait là-bas contre la colonne. Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que j'aille près de la porte. Je dois opérer cette console.

- Très spirituel, répondit Astrid en souriant. Alors, où allons-nous?

Le docteur s'attaqua aux contrôles de la console, tirant un levier, tourna une roulette et poussant une manivelle.

- C'est votre premier voyage avec vous, je compte bien vous en mettre plein la vue. Que diriez vous de la cinquième lune de Mistafal? Elle est magnifique au printemps quand les cinq étoiles de ce système disparaissent derrière la planète géante qui se tient là, toute mauve et luminescente, dans le ciel multicolore de son satellite naturel.

Astrid tenta de s'imaginer le spectacle. Elle qui avait toujours rêver d'explorer le monde, voilà qu'elle allait pouvoir aller où elle veut et voir des endroits aussi magnifiques qu'étranges.

- Ce serait parfait, dit-elle émue.

Le seigneur du temps ne remarqua pas son émoi, il semblait réfléchir.

- Hum! Je crois que j'ai mieux… Ha oui! Je sais! Ce sera parfait!

Il actionna quelques manivelles supplémentaires et la colonne centrale du Tardis se mis à monter et descendre. Le voyage fut rapide et pour une fois, les occupants du Tardis ne furent pas trop secoués. Le voyage se termina par un atterrissage en douceur.

Le docteur se dirigea solennellement vers la porte.

- Derrière cette porte se trouve la ville-planète Métropolis, la capitale du 8ème empire humain. La planète au complet n'est qu'une immense ville avec des tours géantes. C'est une petite planète est à peine un peu plus grande que la lune de la Terre, mais vous allez voir, ça vaut le détour.

Il ouvre la porte devant un magnifique paysage de forêt. Astrid fit quelques pas à l'extérieur, huma l'air et regarda les arbres avec amusements.

- Une ville, vous dîtes?

- J'ai du faire une erreur de calcul, admit le Seigneur du temps. Pourtant, nous voyons les deux lunes rouges au-dessus de nos têtes et la lueur du soleil bleue. C'est bien la bonne planète. Ça ne doit pas être la bonne époque.

- La bonne quoi?

Le docteur paru légèrement embarrassé.

- J'aurais du vous le dire : le Tardis est aussi une machine à voyager dans le temps.

- Wow! On peut vraiment aller n'importe où et n'importe quand avec cette machine. Les possibilités sont infinies.

- Enfin… presque, hésita le docteur, quand on ne se trompe pas d'époque.

Astrid fit quelques pas dans l'herbe et huma l'air qui embaumait de parfums de fleurs inconnues.

- Qu'attendons-nous pour explorer ?

- Hé bien, allons-y, s'exclama le seigneur du temps en regrettant momentanément de ne pas avoir amené Alonzo du Titanic avec eux!


	3. Le château

Après une courte marche, ils trouvèrent une route qui les conduisit jusqu'à une colline escarpée au sommet duquel se trouvait un magnifique château, rappelant le moyen âge. Il était bâtit avec des pierres blanches qui reluisaient sous les rayons du soleil. Il était encadré de quatre hautes tours. Des centaines de fenêtres perçaient le mur d'enceinte, mais d'où le docteur et Astrid regardaient, il n'y avait aucune porte apparente.

- Je crois qu'il nous faudra le contourner pour trouver l'entrée, pensa tout haut Astrid.

- Il faudrait plutôt cherche l'escalier, fit remarquer le docteur devant la colline escarpée. Ce château a quelque chose du mont St-Michel… Vous ne trouvez pas?

- J'ignore de quoi vous parlez.

- Ho! C'est vrai, vous ne venez pas de la Terre. Au fait, d'où venez-vous déjà?

- De Sto.

- C'est dans la ceinture de Cassavalian, n'est-ce pas?

- Exactement!

- Jamais entendu parler…

Astrid resta interdite un instant puis, d'un pas rapide, elle rejoint le docteur qui poursuivait sa marche vers le château.

- Vous vous moquez de moi. Vous venez de donner la localisation de ma planète.

- Oui, je connais le système de Sto, mais pas l'espèce stoïenne. J'ignorais même qu'il y avait de la vie sur cette planète avant de me trouver sur le Titanic.

- C'est normal, il n'existe pas dans la galaxie un endroit plus éloigné de tout que Sto. Et vivre sur ce rocher, c'est nul. Il n'y a rien de plus ennuyeux.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous avez voulu la fuir.

- Je n'ai pas fuit, je suis juste partie.

Le docteur sourit.

- Je n'ai pas fuit Gallifrey, moi non plus, je suis juste parti.

- Vous avez fuit votre planète, demanda la Stoïenne?

- J'ai fait la même chose que vous. Si j'ai fuit, vous avez fuit.

- Ce n'est qu'un mot s'offusqua Astrid. Fuir, partir, quelle différence ça fait?

- La différence, c'est que vous préférez utiliser un mot plutôt que l'autre.

Elle ne répondit pas, le docteur resta alors silencieux. Il marchèrent encore un moment, puis arrivèrent au pied de la colline. Le gallifrérien ne s'était pas trompé, il y avait bien un escalier taillé dans la pierre qui tournait en spirale autour de la montagne.

- J'espère que vous avez le cœur solide, s'exclama l'ancienne femme de chambre. L'ascension sera longue.

- Les deux sont en parfait état, s'amusa le docteur en posant un pied sur la première marche.

- Les deux, s'exclama la Stoïenne alors qu'elle emboîtait le pas! Vous avez deux cœurs! Décidément vous êtes plein de surprise, ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux pour évaluer la hauteur de l'escalier. J'aurais bien besoin que vous m'en prêtiez un.

- Pour ça il me faudra admettre que vous avez fuit Sto.

Astrid éclata de rire.

- Vous ne lâchez pas facilement prise.

- Alors, vous voulez faire la course, railla le docteur. Le premier en haut décide de la prochaine destination.

- Si vous me prenez par les émotions, fit Astrid en accélérant son ascension.

Elle monta les escaliers deux à deux jusqu'au milieu de la montagne prenant une avance considérable sur son opposant. Puis, elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Parfait, pensa-t-elle, avec deux cœurs, la sensation devait être encore plus désagréable. Elle reprit la course, puis sentit comme un coup de vent la frôler, puis elle vit que le docteur venait de la dépasser en regardant le dos de son imperméable s'éloigner rapidement.

Elle se découragea momentanément. Jamais, elle ne pourrait le rejoindre, elle n'avait plus de souffle. L'air qu'elle inspirait lui brûlait littéralement les poumons. Alors, elle opta pour une autre tactique. Elle arrêta de courir et termina de gravir les escaliers d'un pas normal.

Le docteur arrêta sur l'avant-dernière marche et l'attendit paisiblement. Elle continua sa lente ascension jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rejoigne.

- Vous n'avez pas encore gagné, il vous reste une marche.

- Je sais, je voulais que ça se corse un peu. Ça aurait été trop facile. Et vous, pourquoi avez vous arrêtez de courir?

- Je me suis dit que je ne tenais pas vraiment à choisir la prochaine destination.

- Ha! Allez! Vous avez au moins quelque peu le sens de la compétition.

- Je l'avais… mais j'ai du l'échapper en montant. Je crois qu'il est là-bas, ajouta-t-elle en pointant quelque chose en bas.

Le docteur se pencha pour regarder et Astrid sauta sur la dernière marche.

- Gagnée! Je vous ai bien eut!

Elle n'eut pas le temps de savourer sa victoire. Un léger bruit de raclement de gorge attirèrent leur attention. Ils contournèrent le muret qui leur bloquait la vue. Une demi douzaine de gardes portant la cotte de maille et l'épée et vêtue à la mode du moyen âge les regardaient avec curiosité.

- Bonjour, dit le Seigneur du temps en tendant sa main vers les soldats. Je suis le docteur et voici Astrid. Nous sommes des voyageurs et nous aimerons bien visiter votre château.

- Suivez-nous, dit froidement un des gardes.

Le docteur et sa compagne se regardèrent. Il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant dans leur attitude. Les voyageurs du temps ne se sentaient pas les bienvenus. Le duo les suivirent cependant à l'intérieur de l'immense forteresse.


	4. Le docteur est là

Le Seigneur Rodrich Untess se réveilla en sueur. Il découvrit les contours de sa chambre, identiques à ce qu'ils étaient la veille et toutes les autres journées d'avant, depuis sa maladie : somptueuse, mais ennuyeuse. Il connaissait la décoration par cœur et les peintures de grands maîtres affichées au mur lui semblaient maintenant de banal dessins. Il chercha sa fille des yeux.

- Je suis là, père, dit une petite voix à sa gauche.

Il bougea la tête pour apercevoir la petite fille d'une dizaine d'année : sa fille unique, son héritière. La ressemblance de cette dernière avec sa mère était frappante. Ses cheveux blancs argentés, ses yeux gris pâles, son teint bleuté : la fillette était une copie conforme de sa mère.

- Élianna, tu es toujours là, mon ange.

- Bien sûr, père, c'est mon devoir.

Un autre trait en commun entre la mère et la fille : l'absence apparente d'émotion. C'était parfois déroutant et même inquiétant. C'est pour ça qu'il s'était lentement éloigné de son épouse Gisana. Il avait succombé à sa beauté et s'était marié trop vite avant d'être refroidit par le manque de passion inquiétant de son épouse. Sa fille était comme elle, mais elle était aussi sa fille. Et parfois, son cœur de père semblait percevoir une étincelle d'émotion au travers ses grands yeux trop sages. Peut-être n'était-ce que son imagination, mais il préférait croire qu'au fond d'elle, l'enfant avait reçu un petit quelque chose de ses gènes paternels.

- Vous allez bien, père?

- Non, princesse. Je crois que j'ai de la fièvre. Mon médecin est là?

- Pas encore. Je peux aller le quérir pour vous.

- Non, reste avec moi. Je peux attendre son arrivé.

La porte s'ouvrit devant la châtelaine et quelques servantes.

- Élianna, dit-elle avec sévérité. Ton précepteur est arrivé.

Sans protester la fillette se leva.

- Non, murmura Rodrich…

- Reposez-vous, dit la reine à son mari. Nous avons des visiteurs. Je vais les accueillir et je reviendrai ensuite.

Le seigneur soupira. La reine laissa la chambre aux servantes qui s'empressèrent d'y faire le ménage avant de laisser leur patron se reposer.

-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-

Le docteur et Astrid attendaient dans un immense salon décoré de statues et de peintures de qualités. Devant tout ce luxe, Astrid regrettait avoir gardé son costume de femme de chambre. Bien que ses vêtements n'était pas reconnus comme tel dans ce décors moyenâgeux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'y était pas à sa place. Le docteur, cependant, était en admiration devant une toile représentant une galaxie spirale flottant sur un océan.

Une femme étrange aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux gris entra dans la pièce, accompagnée de quelques gardes.

- Je vois que vous aimez l'art, dit-elle au docteur.

Il se tourna vers son interlocutrice.

- C'est un authentique Bradez, n'est-ce pas? Une toile vraiment unique!

- Vous êtes un connaisseur… Au fait, qui êtes-vous?

- Ho! Je suis le docteur et voilà Astrid. Nous sommes seulement de passage.

- Docteur? Êtes-vous médecin?

- Non, je suis plutôt un scientifique.

- C'est dommage, dit-elle. Je suis Gisana de Métropolis, maîtresse de ce palais.

- Métropolis, demanda Astrid, voulez-vous dire la planète?

- Vous devez venir de très loin, à ce que je vois. Métropolis est le domaine du seigneur Untess, mon époux, autrement dit, ce château et les terres qui l'entourent.

Le docteur lança un regard entendu vers sa compagne, lui aussi trouvait ce détail étrange. Métropolis allait-il devenir le nom de la planète? C'était plutôt étrange qu'une colonie humaine régresse au moyen âge avant de devenir la capitale d'un empire.

- Je suis curieux, demanda le docteur. Pourquoi est-ce dommage que je ne sois pas médecin?

- Mon époux est malade et le seul médecin du village avoisinant n'a pas trouvé ce qu'il avait. Il lui a prodigué des soins, mais rien jusque là n'a été efficace.

- Je vois… Je peux peut-être aider un peu. J'ai quand même quelques connaissances dans le domaine.

Astrid remarqua que les yeux du seigneur du temps brillaient d'excitation. Avait-il vu quelque chose d'étrange dans la maladie du seigneur du château qui valait la peine qu'on s'y arrête?


	5. Rodric Untes

L'homme était allongé dans le lit à l'hôpital, il était branché à un ordinateur qui lisait tous ses signes vitaux et ses ondes cérébrales. Une femme entra dans la chambre et s'adressa au jeune homme assis à ses côtés.

- Comment va-t-il?

- Comme hier et comme avant hier : aucuns changements.

- Vous savez que nous ne pourrons pas cacher cela au public encore longtemps, Price.

- Je sais, dit-il pensif.

-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-

- Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, expliqua le seigneur de Métropolis au seigneur du temps.

- Il y a combien de temps que vous n'avez pas dormi?

L'homme s'agita dans son lit.

- Je… je ne me souviens pas. Il m'arrive de dormir, mais ce n'est pas un vrai sommeil. C'est comme si j'essayais de remonter à la surface et que je n'y arrivais pas, quand je m'éveille, je me sens vidé de mes forces.

Le docteur réfléchit un moment.

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous alité?

- Je ne sais pas : longtemps… enfin peut-être.

- Et vous ne vous levez jamais?

Il secoua la tête.

- Vous n'avez pas quitté cette pièce depuis… des mois… des années?

Rodrich répondit par l'affirmative.

- Vous faites des exercices pour vos jambes?

Rodrich secoua la tête. Il sortit une de ses jambes de dessous les couvertures. Le docteur y jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

- C'est étrange, elle n'est pas atrophiée. Quel traitement vous donne votre médecin?

Le châtelain releva sa manche, son bras était couvert de cicatrices, certaines anciennes d'autre fraîches.

- La saignée, murmura le docteur avec une moue dégoûtée.

- Je me sens plus près du sommeil quand il le fait.

- C'est parce qu'il vous affaiblit. Ce n'est pas le bon traitement.

Une lueur d'espoir brilla dans ses yeux.

- Vous avez un meilleur traitement?

- Nan! Mais avait d'essayer n'importe quoi, je vais essayer de trouver la cause. Quoi que… ça pourrait quand même vous faire dormir.

- De quoi parlez-vous?

Le docteur approcha ses mains de la tête du seigneur Untess en le fixant intensément.

- Détendez-vous…

-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-

Astrid n'avait pas eut accès à la chambre du maître des lieux, elle attendait dans le grand salon où elle avait été introduite avec le docteur. Pour passer le temps, elle examinait un à un les tableaux qui ornaient la pièce. Ils étaient tous de grandes qualités, elle ne connaissait pas grand chose en art, mais elle aurait juré qu'ils provenaient de grands maîtres.

Quand elle eut fait le tour, elle remarqua que le docteur n'était toujours pas revenu, alors, elle poursuivit ses observations sur les statues.

- Vraiment, pensa-t-elle tout haut, si c'est ça l'aventure, je retourne sur Sto.

- C'est quoi Sto, entendit-elle derrière elle?

- C'est ma planète, dit-elle en se retournant pour se retrouver face à une étrange fillette aux cheveux argentés et au regard inexpressif.

- Vous venez d'une autre planète, reprit l'enfant sur un ton monocorde.

Astrid l'examina. Elle ressemblait trop à la femme qui avait emmené le docteur pour ne pas être parente. Elle devait être la fille du seigneur des lieux.

- Je m'appelle Astrid. Ça n'a pas l'air de t'étonner que je vienne d'une autre planète.

- Tout le monde ici vient de la Terre et c'est une autre planète. Et moi, je m'appelle Élianna.

- Très joli prénom. Tu habites ce château?

- Oui et non, dit-elle en haussant les épaules avant de laisser Astrid réfléchir à cette énigmatique réponse.


	6. Elle arrive

Le docteur n'avait jamais eut autant de difficulté à hypnotiser quelqu'un. Et pourtant, Rodrich ne résistait pas à l'hypnose, au contraire, il s'y abandonnait avec l'énergie du désespoir. Pendant longtemps, il essaya toutes les méthodes à sa disposition, mais rien me fonctionnait. Puis, pendant un instant, le regarde de son patient devint vitreux.

- Elle arrive, dit-il l'air effrayé.

- Qui?

- Celle qui va y mettre fin, ajouta-t-il.

Par un truchement télépathique, le docteur sentit le seigneur de Métropolis tomber dans un gouffre au fond de son esprit, puis de tenter par tous les moyens d'émerger. Enfin, il se réveilla, en sueur.

- Ça n'a pas marché, maugréa-t-il. Je vous remercie d'avoir essayer.

Visiblement frustré de son échec, le seigneur du temps, ne répondit pas, mais il tourna un regard pénétrant vers la maîtresse du château. Elle se détourna de ce regard scrutateur pour faire mine d'épousseter le rebord d'une fenêtre.

-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-

L'ex femme de chambre du Titanic de l'espace suivit la Elianna dans la courre intérieure du château. Se promener serait moins ennuyant que de rester dans cette salle à dénombrer les œuvres d'arts. Sous un ciel radieux, d'une étrange couleur orangée, brillait un soleil bleu. La fillette se dirigea vers une petite table de jardin installée près d'une fontaine entourée de chérubins de porcelaines blanches. Un homme entouré de livres l'y attendait.

Alors qu'Astrid admirait le décors, l'homme donna quelques instructions à la fillette et retourna à sa lecture. Le jardin de fleur et de plantes exotiques était en lui-même un hymne à la beauté. Des centaines de papillons multicolores ponctuaient le tout. Et quelques oiseaux agrémentaient le décors de leur chants cristallins. Devant tant de merveille, Astrid était tout simplement émue.

- C'est pour voir ça que j'ai quitté Sto…

- Pourquoi avez vous fuit votre planète, reprit la fillette avec sa froideur habituelle.

Astrid resta bouchebée un moment, surprise que cette enfant inconnue reprenne la discussion commencée avec le docteur. Elle tenta alors de changer de sujet.

- Ce jardin est si magnifique, qui l'a fait?

- Moi et ma mère, répondit Élianna. J'ai dessiné mes idées et mère a engagé un jardinier et a choisi les fleurs.

Astrid hésita.

- Je ne veux pas paraître brusque, mais toi et ta maman, vous ne semblez pas très…

- … émotives, compléta Élianna. Il faut des émotions pour apprécier la beauté.

- Je suis désolée.

- Je ne suis pas offusquée. Vous avez raison, nous ne sommes pas comme les autres, mais il m'arrive de comprendre ce qu'est une émotion.

- De la comprendre, mais pas de la ressentir, n'est-ce pas?

- J'essaie…

Le visage de la fillette se contracta sous un effort soudain. La compagne du docteur craint pendant un moment de lui en avoir trop demandé, puis la Élianna regarda autour d'elle avant de revenir à Astrid.

- Elle arrive.

- Qui, s'inquiéta Astrid?

- Elle arrive, répéta la fillette avant de quitter l'ancienne femme de chambre.


	7. Questionnements

- Elle arrive, murmura Gisana en regardant par la fenêtre. C'est trop tôt, ajouta-t-elle.

Le docteur se tourna vers cette dernière.

- Qui arrive?

- C'est trop tôt, répéta Gisana en quittant la pièce.

- Vous l'avez dit vous aussi quand vous étiez en transe, reprit le seigneur du temps à Rodrich. Qui arrive?

Rodrich lança au docteur un regard perdu.

- J'ignore de quoi vous voulez parler.

Le docteur regarda fixement le malade droit dans les yeux.

- Vous l'ignorez, en effet, constata-t-il. Ce n'est pas vous, c'est elle. C'est lié à votre femme, murmura-t-il. Comment l'avez-vous rencontrée?

Le malade semblait chercher dans sa mémoire.

- C'était il y a longtemps… tout était différent. Métropolis était différente.

Pendant un instant, l'image d'une ville aux tours immenses où bourdonnait une activité intense se superposa au château moyenâgeux du seigneur Untess pour s'imprimer dans l'esprit du seigneur du temps. Puis, elle s'évanouit aussi subitement qu'elle était apparue.

- Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler. Il me semble qu'elle travaillait pour moi…

Une Gisana plus jeune, tout aussi froide, mais vêtu de façon futuriste et travaillant sur un ordinateur, sembla venir de nulle part et disparaître.

- Je suis désolé, dit finalement Rodrich Untess. C'est trop confus.

- Ça ne fait rien, répondit le docteur un tantinet désappointé. J'ai l'impression que tout cela est lié. Ce château, votre maladie, Gisana et cette mystérieuse personne qui arrive. Je dois trouver la solution.

-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-

- Vous savez bien qu'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, insista Price, toujours au chevet du comateux.

L'assistante du maire de Métropolis semblait bouleversée.

- Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire ça.

- Nous ne pouvons continuer de gérer Métropolis de cette façon. Son cerveau est mort. Il n'est plus là. Mais tant que son corps reste vivant, Métropolis n'a pas de maire.

L'assistante se choqua.

- Les maires ne devraient pas être élus à vie, ce n'est pas… démocratique.

- Vous savez bien ce que la vieille démocratie a coûté à l'ancien empire. Quand l'humanité n'était cantonnée qu'à une planète, changer de dirigeant à tous les quatre ans était suffisant, mais avec toutes les colonies, toutes les autres planètes, milles milliards d'êtres humains dispersés dans trois galaxies… C'est trop coûteux! Des élections trop fréquentes ont poussé l'ancien empire à la ruine.

- Je sais très bien tout cela, coupa la jeune femme! Mais tous les maires de Métropolis s'endorment ainsi depuis au moins un siècle. Nous organisons des élections à tous les dix ans maintenant. C'est beaucoup trop. Métropolis croule sous sa dette électorale. Au moins, ajouta-t-elle, nous ne devrions pas le débrancher sans trouver la cause de ce mal qui ronge nos dirigeants. Sinon, dans quelques années, nous en serons au même point.

Price se leva et fixa la jeune femme.

- Madame Buttlerice, cette société à des règles. Vous ne pouvez pas diriger à la place du maire, vous n'en avez pas le droit.

- Arrêtez vos grands airs. Je sais très bien que vous voulez vous présenter. Ne croyez-vous pas que votre place sera dans ce lit à vous aussi?

Price tourna un regard hautain vers la jeune femme, puis, en marchand vers la porte, il se tourna une dernière fois vers elle.

- Un jour quelqu'un brisera cette… malédiction. En attendant, faites ce que vous avez à faire, si vous ne voulez pas que j'alerte les médias.


	8. Elle est arrivée

Astrid décida qu'il était temps de cesser d'admirer le paysage et les œuvres d'art pour tenter une action un peu plus concrète. Le précepteur leva les yeux de son livre. Le petit homme portait une barbiche et ses grands yeux sombres semblait quelque peu endormi.

- Où est-elle, demanda-t-il soudainement ?

- Elle est partie.

Il baissa les yeux vers ses cahiers.

- Elle n'a pas fait son travail, constata-t-il. Ce n'est pas dans son habitude.

- Vous avez une drôle de façon d'enseigner, remarqua Astrid.

- Que voulez-vous enseigner à une enfant qui sait déjà tout?

- Que voulez-vous dire, demanda Astrid avec curiosité?

- Son père insiste pour qu'elle ait une éducation, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Elle n'a pas besoin d'apprendre. Je ne suis là que pour maintenir l'illusion qu'elle est une enfant normale.

Astrid repensa à toutes les anomalies qu'elle avait remarquées chez Élianna. Sa froideur inhabituelle, son intelligence pénétrante, son incompréhensible fascination pour la beauté et cette dernière remarque au sujet de quelqu'un qui venait.

- Attendent-ils de la visite?

- Heu! À part le médecin du village, ils n'ont jamais de visite.

- Élianna a dit que quelqu'un arrivait.

Le précepteur lança vers la compagne du docteur un regard paniqué.

- Ce n'est pas possible. C'est trop tôt!

Il partit précipitamment. Astrid décida qu'elle ne laisserait pas un habitant du château la mettre à nouveau hors du coup. Elle le talonna.

-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-

Le docteur regagna le salon à la recherche d'Astrid. En chemin, il croisa Élianna qui marchait l'air en transe vers la plus haute tour du château. Intrigué, il la suivit. Elle rejoignit Gisana qui allait vers la même direction. Quelques pas plus loin, ils furent rattrapés par un grand gaillard vêtu d'une longue toge et portant des lunettes, lui-même était suivit par la Stoïenne. Un événement se préparait et tout le monde semblait invité. Il approcha Astrid.

- Apparemment quelqu'un arrive.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

- Savez-vous qui?

Elle haussa les épaules; il s'attendait à cette réponse. Ils s'engagèrent dans l'escalier en colimaçon, à la suite d'un groupe de plus en plus dense, la maîtresse du domaine et sa fille à leur tête, suivi de l'enseignant, du docteur, de sa compagne et d'un groupe important de serviteurs et de gardes. Tous, sauf les deux voyageurs, semblaient savoir ce qui se préparait.

Au somment de la tour, il y avait une chambre poussiéreuse. Personne n'y avait mit les pieds depuis longtemps.

Pourtant, une personne se trouvait étendue dans le lit : une femme très âgée.

Gisana fit quelques pas vers le lit.

- Il est trop tôt, dit-elle. Que faites-vous là?

- Il n'est pas assez fort, répondit faiblement la vieille femme. Nous l'avons mal choisi.

Gisana se tourna vers les serviteurs et tapa des mains.

- Nettoyez la pièce, allumez un feu et apportez-lui à manger.

Elle remarqua le docteur et sa compagne.

- Que faites-vous là?

- J'aimerais aider votre mari, mais si vous ne me dites pas ce qui ce passe ici...

- Il est trop tard pour lui, répondit froidement Gisana. Plus personne ne peut l'aider.

- C'est ce que nous verrons, promit le docteur. Qui est cette femme?

- Alia, ma mère.

Le docteur observa la vieille femme. Malgré sa peau ridée, elle ressemblait traits pour traits à sa fille et à sa petite fille.

- Les femmes ne ressemblent pas beaucoup à leur père dans cette famille, fit-il remarquer.

- Cela ne vous concerne en rien, docteur. Je vous remercie de votre aide, mais ce n'est plus nécessaire. Quittez ce château!


	9. Décès

Price entra dans la chambre d'hôpital : l'appareil de survie du maire était débranché depuis quelques heures et contre toute attente, ce dernier s'accrochait toujours à la vie. Il prit place sur la petite chaise au côté du lit.

- Ce ne sera plus très long maintenant, dit-il au malade.

Il croisa la jambe et regarda dehors, puis son regard se tourna vers le malade.

- Je ne suis pas sans cœur, mais je sais où vous êtes et je sais que vous ne reviendrez jamais de cet endroit. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour vous aider.

Il décroisa la jambe et tenta de prendre un air décontracté.

- Vous allez faire quelque chose pour moi. Vous allez vous éteindre et je deviendrai maire. Ça m'étonnerait que j'aie de l'opposition, de nos jours, plus personne ne veut cette malédiction. Ça évitera les coûts de l'élection.

Il se mit à rêvasser un moment, puis il revient au comateux.

- J'espère que la mort ne vous effraie pas. Je suis mort une fois, vous savez… enfin, j'ai eut droit à une deuxième chance.

Le moniteur cardiaque du malade commença à s'emballer. Price soupira et eut un dernier regard replie de compassion envers le malade.

- Ce fut un honneur de discuter avec vous monsieur le maire Rodrich Untess.

Le personnel médical entra dans la pièce pour être accueillit par une ligne plate sur le moniteur cardiaque. Le maire s'en était allé.

-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-

Devant le ton sec de la maîtresse du château, le docteur resta un moment sans voix. Puis, un domestique arriva en courant.

- Madame, je viens de la chambre de votre mari.

- Je sais, répondit-elle avec sa froideur habituelle. Il est mort.

Astrid fixait la fillette avec attention, son père venait de mourir et elle ne manifestait aucune émotion, pas plus que sa mère d'ailleurs que le docteur dévisageait.

- Il ne se sentait pas bien quand je l'ai vu, mais je jurerais qu'il n'était pas mourant, dit-il lentement. Puis-je voir le corps?

- Je vous ai demandé de partir, coupa Gisana .

Il n'y avait dans son ton ni colère, ni exaspération.

- Mère, dit alors Élianna d'une petite voix. Nous n'avons rien à perdre à le laisser le voir.

- Je crois qu'il peut nous aider, ajouta Alia.

- Alors, allez-y, reprit Gisana.

Astrid passa du visage de la fille à la mère. La suggestion de la fillette n'avait provoqué ni discussion, ni refus. Comme si Gisana était en parfaite harmonie avec Élianna et Alia. Elle n'avait jamais vu un trio aussi étrange.

Comme le docteur quittait la pièce, Astrid décida qu'elle le suivrait, cette fois-ci.


	10. Étrange phénomène

Price se tenait fièrement sur la tribune devant une foule immense. Le soleil bleu était à son zénith, des confettis volaient autour de lui et la marée humaine l'acclamait. Vêtu de son plus beau costume, il s'avança vers le micro devant les caméra qui l'encerclaient.

- Mes amis, mes camarades métropoliens, je vous remercie de m'avoir confié ce manda. Je vous promets que je serai à la hauteur de vos attentes. Je compte poursuivre l'œuvre de mon prédécesseur, Rodrich Untess. Je le remercie de tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, il m'a montré le chemin et grâce à lui, j'accomplirai ma destinée. Merci Métropolis! Aujourd'hui, moi, Yehido A. Price, je vais guider cette planète, cet empire, vers son avenir!

La foule acclama le nouveau maire. Le jeune homme souriait, puis, dans la foule, il remarqua une étrange petite fille, aux cheveux argentées et au regard inexpressif. Il lui sourit.

- Je t'attendais, dit-il tout bas.

-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-

Rodrich dormait enfin, mais d'un sommeil dont il ne se réveillerait jamais. Cependant, sa mort demeurait inexplicable, autant que son mystérieux mal. Quand le docteur avait vu Rodrich la première fois, il l'avait trouvé en forme, malgré ses problèmes d'insomnies. Ce dernier aurait pu se lever de ce lit, mais il préférait y rester et tenter désespérément de dormir. Son corps survivait bien au manque de sommeil, pourquoi était-il si obsédé à l'idée de dormir. Cherchait-il à fuir la réalité?

Il toucha sa main, le corps était toujours chaud.

- C'est bizarre, dit alors Astrid.

- Quoi, demanda le seigneur du temps?

- Je ne sais pas, vous ne sentez pas. On dirait que quelque chose a changé. C'est comme si tout était figé.

Le docteur se détourna du mort pour aller à la fenêtre. Tout semblait à sa place, les arbres, les oiseaux, les fleurs, pourtant, Astrid avait raison. Quelque chose avait changé : mais quoi? Il regarda le ciel, les nuages, le soleil bleu, tout était à sa place.

- La tour projette une ombre, dit alors Astrid avec étonnement.

- Et alors? C'est normal, le soleil est levé depuis peu.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Elle projette la même ombre depuis que je suis revenue du jardin. L'ombre de la tour touchait à l'arbre là-bas. Elle aurait du diminuer, pourtant, elle n'a pas bougé.

Le docteur fit volte-face vers le soleil. Il sortit de sa poche, à la grande surprise d'Astrid, quelque chose qui rappelait un astrolabe, ancien instrument de navigation en forma de compas. Il le plaça bien en ligne devant son œil et le dirigea vers le soleil. Il bougea l'astrolabe et pris quelques mesures et recommença son manège pendant quelques minutes. Puis, il déposa l'astrolabe.

- Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-il.

- Quoi?

- Le temps est arrêté.

- Ça m'a l'air de vous secouer, pourtant vous semblez habitué aux phénomènes étranges.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, je suis Seigneur du temps. Je connais le temps, je voyage à travers lui. Avec le temps, on peut faire bien des choses qui vous sembleraient incroyables. Mais arrêter le temps…

Ses yeux restèrent dans le vague quelques instants. Astrid pensait qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose, mais elle réalisa qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

- Je dois retourner voir Gisana, déclara-t-il.


	11. L'enfant et la bulle

Élianna était assise sagement depuis une bonne demi-heure dans la salle d'attente sur une chaise trop haute pour la fillette, alors, elle balançait ses pieds en alternant pour passer le temps. La réceptionniste la regarda d'un regard attendri. Il n'était pas rare que de simples citoyens souhaite rencontrer l'homme le plus puissant de Métropolis, mais personne n'ignorait que la chose était difficile, voir impossible. Le maire était un homme occupé. Cependant, la fillette s'était assise dans la salle, malgré le refus de la réceptionniste, convaincue qu'elle pourrait le voir.

- Monsieur Price est très occupé, tenta encore la réceptionniste. Tes parents savent où tu es?

- Ho! Il me rencontrera, répondit la fillette imperturbable. Et c'est ma mère m'a envoyée ici.

La réceptionniste pensa qu'il faudrait qu'elle avertisse quelqu'un, la police ou les services sociaux. Il devait bien avoir un adulte quelque part qui s'inquiétait de son absence. À ce moment, Price fit irruption dans la salle d'attente et balaya la pièce du regard avant de l'arrêter sur Élianna.

- Tu es là, s'exclama-t-il! Ça fait longtemps que tu attends?

- Pas trop, répondit la fillette.

- Viens avec moi.

Il lui tendit la main, la fillette se leva et quitta la salle d'attente sa main dans celle du maire de Métropolis devant le regard ébahi de la réceptionniste.

-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-

Le docteur et sa compagne entrèrent dans la chambre de la tour où Gisana et sa mère se trouvaient toujours.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit, commença-t-il sans s'annoncer. J'aurais peut-être pu sauver Roddrich.

- Comment? Vous ne saviez pas! Comment avez vous pu venir ici sans savoir?

- Savoir quoi, coupa Astrid?

Le docteur ne répondit pas, il fixait Gisana avec le regard pétillant de colère.

- Il est mort, mais ça je suppose que ça ne vous fait rien. Rien ne vous fait jamais rien, alors vous ne comprenez pas.

- Vous vous trompez, dit Gisana après un moment. C'est parce que je veux que ça me fasse quelque chose que je fais tout ça.

- Faire quoi, tenta à nouveau la Stoienne?

- Vous n'arriverez jamais à ressentir, ce n'est pas dans votre nature, alors pourquoi essayer?

- Parce que ça marche, dit doucement Astrid.

Le docteur se tourna vers elle.

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- Vous n'avez pas vu, toutes ces œuvres d'art, ces statues, ce jardin. C'est magnifique, ça touche le cœur et l'âme dès qu'on les voit. Quelqu'un ne peut être absolument insensible et créer ça!

Le docteur sourit.

- Vous êtes fantastiques et vous avez raison. L'illusion de vivre dans le temps procure à cette dame des sensations… mais à quel prix!

- Très bien, alors maintenant que j'ai votre attention, puis-je savoir de quoi il est question?

- Le temps n'est pas arrêté, parce que la chose est virtuellement impossible. S'il semble arrêté, c'est que nous sommes dans une bulle hors du temps.

- Comment cela peut-il être possible, demanda Astrid, ébahie?

- Il y avait une légende sur ma planète, un conte pour enfant. Il était question d'un peuple qui vivait hors du temps. Ils n'ont pas vraiment de nom alors, on les appelait les « horsdutempsiens », ou du moins un équivalant gallifrérien.

Il marqua une pause devant le regard de plus en plus vague de sa compagne.

- Bon, je poursuis. Imaginez que le monde était un immense océan et que ce peuple flotte à la dérive sur un radeau, incapable de joindre le reste du monde parce qu'ils ne peuvent respirer sous l'eau. Alors, certain d'entre eux se sont fait des bulles intemporelles qu'ils ont insérées dans le continium espace temps. C'est comme s'ils s'étaient construit un scaphandre pour rejoindre le reste de la population marine et avoir l'impression de faire partie de l'océan.

- Et nous sommes dans une de ces bulles, s'étonna Astrid.

- Il y en a une qui flotte autour de Métropolis et nous sommes entrés à l'intérieur… mais comment?

- Et ça c'est impossible, poursuivit Alia, personne ne peut entrer dans cette bulle sans que je l'y amène.

- Et ça nous mène à Roddrich. Qui est-il vraiment, qu'a-t-il de si spécial pour que vous l'ayez choisi?

- Il est mon ancre dans le temps réel. Sans lui, tout s'arrête.

- Mais pourquoi lui, qu'a-t-il de si spécial? Pensons! Pensons! Ha oui! Je l'ai! Il s'agit d'un point fixe dans le temps. C'est un personnage qui a son emprise sur l'histoire, quelqu'un qui a fait un geste important ou quelqu'un de connu.

- Un chef politique, je ne prends que des chefs politiques.

- Et maintenant que vous avez perdu Roddrich, vous devez trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

- C'est au tour d'Élianna, elle le ramènera quand il sera entré dans l'histoire. Ça ne saurait tarder.

Elle marqua une pause.

- Ça y est, elle est revenue.

À ce moment, Gisana et Alia se volatilisèrent. Astrid se précipita vers la lucarne.

- L'ombre a diminué, s'exclama-t-elle. Le temps est reparti.

- Alors, allons-y!


	12. Le rescapé du temps

Price ouvrit les yeux. Il était étendu dans une chambre somptueuse, bien décorée et d'un style ancien. Il savait où il était : il y était parvenu! Il se dressa dans son lit.

- Doucement, dit Élianna à ses côtés. Il faut toujours un peu de temps pour se remettre du déplacement.

- Je vais bien aller. Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde.

Il se leva et fit le tour de la pièce en démontrant une certaine énergie. Puis, il se tourna vers Élianna, maintenant devenue une jeune femme.

- Maintenant, où est le docteur?

- Comment savez-vous qu'il est ici?

- C'est ce que je voudrais savoir, répliqua le seigneur du temps en entrant dans la pièce accompagné de la stoïenne.

- Price, s'exclama Astrid en dévisageant le nouveau venu!

- Vous le connaissez, reprit le docteur en la regardant intensivement.

- Il travaillait sur le Titanic. Nous l'avons croisé après que vous soyiez parti en direction du niveau 31.

- C'est intéressant, répondit le docteur qui fixait maintenant Price. Quel drôle de hasard! Mais ce n'en est pas un, n'est-ce pas Price?

Le maire de Métropolis dévisagea le docteur.

- Vous vous êtes régénérés, dit-il soudain.

- Heu, vous me connaissez!

Price serra les lèvres.

- Moi aussi, j'ai changé. Et j'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps.

- C'est donc vous qui nous avez amenés ici. Mais comment?

- Quand on n'y est pas invité, on n'entre dans une bulle temporelle que par un paradoxe.

Le docteur fit volte-face et fixa Astrid qui recula étonnée.

- Qu'y a-t-il, demanda-t-elle inquiète?

Il ne répondit pas, il se tourna à nouveau vers Price.

- Que voulez-vous de moi?

- Je veux vous abandonner, comme vous m'avez abandonné. Je vais quitter cette bulle et vous y enfermer à jamais. Pour toujours, vous vivrez hors du temps.

Il disparut. Élianna lâcha un cri, les deux voyageurs du temps se tournèrent vers elle. Elle vieillissait et rajeunissait à vue d'œil en quelques secondes.

- Je n'ai plus de contrôle sur la bulle, dit-elle!

Le docteur se précipita vers elle et plaça ses mains dans le visage de la horsdutempsienne.

- Concentrez-vous sur ma voix. Calmez-vous. Concentrez-vous sur un moment et restez dans ce moment…

Pendant qu'il hypnotisait Élianna, Astrid osa un regard vers la fenêtre. Le jardin flétrissait et repoussait de façon continue alors le soleil filait à une vitesse inquiétante. Elle se tourna vers le docteur qui tentait toujours de calmer Élianna, partagée entre l'envie de l'avertir et la crainte de déranger sa concentration.

Élianna cessa de changer d'apparence, Astrid regarda à nouveau vers la fenêtre, le jardin et le soleil étaient redevenus fixes. Le docteur retira ses mains de son visage. Astrid eut un hoquet de surprise.

- Mais, c'est… c'est Gisana! Pardonnez-moi Élianna, mais vous lui ressemblez trop.

- Je suis Gisana et je suis aussi Alia.

- Elles sont toutes la même personne, expliqua le docteur, à différents âges. Les horsdutempsiens ont cette capacité quand ils sont dans leur bulle de vivre plusieurs moments de leur vie en même temps. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ils peuvent faire dans leur monde.

- Je ne pourrais pas vous l'expliquer avec vos mots, reprit Élianna-Gisana-Alia épuisée, mais vous allez bientôt le vivre. Je ne peux plus sortir de la bulle, Price l'a scellée. Si je ne suis pas ancrée dans le temps, je retournerai d'où je viens et vous n'aurez pas d'autre option de m'y accompagnerez.

- Mais comment a-t-il pu repartir? Rodrich Untess a essayé de repartir pendant des années sans y parvenir.

- J'ai fait une erreur. Je l'ai mal choisit. Il est différent.

- De quel façon?

- Une partie de lui n'a jamais quitté le temps réel. C'est comme ça qu'il a pu y retourner et c'est comme ça que la bulle a été scellée.

- Il est brillant! Mais qui peut-il bien être? J'ai connu peu de gens aussi brillants. Pourtant, je ne le reconnais pas. Que savez-vous de lui, Élianna? N'importe quel indice pourrait m'aider.

- Il savait que j'allais venir. Il m'attendait. C'est inattendu, mais comme ça me facilitait la tâche… J'étais naïve et encore une fillette. C'était trop tôt. Rodrich aurait du rester encore quelques années.

- Vous vous égarez. Dites-moi qui il est. D'où vient-ils?

- Il ne m'a jamais dit d'où il venait exactement. Mais, il y avait quelque chose de particulier au sujet de son nom : Yehido A. Price. Il tenait beaucoup au « A » de son nom, mais je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Adric, se rappela soudain Astrid.

Le docteur lui jeta alors un regard stupéfait. Astrid jura que pendant une seconde le monde s'était arrêté derrière son regard.

- Que venez-vous de dire?

- Le « A » dans son nom, c'est pour « Adric », c'est sous ce nom qu'il était inscrit sur le Titanic : Yehido Adric Price.

- Non! Ce n'est pas possible! Vous avez du mal entendre.

- J'ai une excellente mémoire pour les noms. Qui est Adric?

Le docteur répondit pas, le regard sombre, il détourna son regard vers la fenêtre, mais la stoïenne eut le temps de surprendre dans son regard une tristesse sans nom.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle au docteur.

Après un long moment de silence, le docteur parla enfin.

- Il voyageait avec moi, comme vous aujourd'hui (NDA avec le 4e et le 5e docteur). Je n'ai pas pu le sauver. Ce Price n'est pas Adric. Il ne peut pas l'être.

Le silence retomba, puis Élianna parla doucement.

- Une fois, il m'a dit qu'il était déjà mort, mais qu'il avait eut une deuxième chance.

Le docteur se leva, visiblement en colère.

- Ça ne se peut pas! J'ai vu la fusée dans laquelle il se trouvait s'écraser (réf. Time-Flight). Personne n'aurait pu y survivre!

- Mais il n'est pas tout à fait en vie, ajouta-t-elle en hésitant.

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- Une partie de lui est… artificielle. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu le garder dans la bulle. Il peut rester conscient dans la bulle et dans temps réel en même temps. Seul un être vivant aurait pu venir ici, mais seul un être artificiel peut rester conscient dans les deux mondes. Il est à la fois vivant et artificiel.

Toute trace de colère et de peine avait quitté le visage du docteur : son intellect s'était mis en marche. Il se mit à réfléchir tout haut.

- Si des fragments de son cerveau ont été retrouvés après le crash, ils auraient pu être implanté dans un être cybernétique. Mais, ce n'est pas possible. Là où il s'est craché, il n'y avait pas de technologie capable de le ramener. Cependant, si c'est arrivé, ce ne peu pas être tout à fait Adric, mais une partie de lui pourrait vivre dans ce Cyborg.

- Il croit que vous l'avez abandonné.

- Il était en colère contre moi, parce que je lui avais promis de lui enseigner ce que je savais sur les mathématiques et je n'avais pas tenu ma promesse. Il y avait toujours… trop à faire. Si cette colère a survécu, mais pas le souvenir de cette colère, il peut avoir transféré cette colère sur autre chose. Peut-être me croit-il responsable de sa mort. Ça y est! Je sais comment sortir d'ici!

Il se dirigea vers la sorti, puis arrêta net.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

Astrid balaya la pièce du regard dans l'espoir d'apercevoir ce que le galliférien aurait oublié.

- Ha! Oui! Je sais ce que j'ai oublié : Allons-y!


	13. La leçon

Price demeura songeur pendant un long moment. Il avait réussi, il s'était vengé. Il avait remis au docteur la monnaie de sa pièce, mais il ne se sentait pas satisfait. Il avait le sentiment qu'il était passé au côté de quelque chose.

Son passé en tant qu'Adric s'embrouillait parfois dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas oublié comment il était mort. Quand il avait réalisé qu'il se cracherait avec la fusée, il ne s'était pas senti comme un héros risquant sa vie pour sauver le futur, mais comme un idiot qui avait tout calculé, sauf sa fuite.

Il allait mourir là! Il était horrifié! Il n'avait jamais eut aussi peur… Non, c'est faux! Avec le docteur, il avait connu la peur plus que jamais, mais à chaque fois, le docteur avait trouvé un moyen.

Une lueur d'espoir grandit. Le docteur trouverait le moyen de le sauver. Il prendrait le Tardis remonterait le temps et le sortirait de la fusée. Il regarda le coin de la pièce s'attendant à voir la cabine bleue se matérialiser. Cependant, le coin de la pièce s'obstinait à rester vide. Le Tardis allait apparaître, c'est sûr! Il espéra encore un moment, puis… tout devint noir.

Le docteur l'avait abandonné.

Quand il s'était réveillé, il était confus. Il se sentait différent, plus froid, plus calculateur, plus en contrôle. Puis, il réalisa qu'il n'était plus ce jeune génie venu d'un monde parallèle, mais un souvenir de cet adolescent dans un corps cybernétique. Il n'espérait plus le retour du docteur, il n'était habité que par ce souvenir-sentiment du dernier moment avant sa mort : le docteur l'avait abandonné.

Il se leva et s'en alla vers le mini-bar. Il ne buvait pas, mais il devait changer sa cartouche de protéine pour nourrir les parties de lui encore biologiques. Il avait trouvé un mini-bar dans le bureau du maire et l'avait trouvé plutôt pratique pour le rangement.

Il tendit la main vers la porte miroir, quand il découvrit qu'elle était à moitié recouverte de chiffres et de symboles mathématiques.

Il regarda autour de lui : personne dans le bureau. D'où cela pouvait-il provenir. Il ramena son attention à la porte miroir. D'autres chiffres s'étaient rajoutés. Il était de plus en plus intrigué. Il remarqua alors que les chiffre et les symboles s'écrivaient tous seuls devant son regard. Il commença alors à déchiffrer l'équation.

Au premier coup d'œil, l'équation paraissait simple et évidente, mais elle devenait de plus en plus complexe. Price trouvait cela excitant et très intéressant. Il resta attentif à chaque nouveau chiffre, puis commença à anticiper la suite de l'équation. Tout à coup, tout devint clair! Il courut à son bureau pour trouver une plume et revint vers le miroir. Il se dépêcha d'entrer l'équation finale, fier de lui et attendit.

Le trait de crayon, venu de nulle part raya son équation.

- Quoi! Mais c'est ça la réponse!

Le trait de crayon ne se laissa pas convaincre, il écrivit la moitié de l'équation en dessous et arrêta d'écrire. Price comprit qu'il devait écrire la suite.

Il relut toute l'équation et comprit soudain son erreur. C'était plutôt génial comme calcul, simple, mais brillant. La réponse devenait tout à coup évidente. Il entra la suite de l'équation et attendit.

Le trait de crayon commença à faire un cercle à l'intérieur duquel il plaça deux petit points surmontant un demi cercle.

- Ce n'est pas symbole mathématique, s'étonna Price!

Il réalisa alors qu'il s'agissait tout simplement de la représentation graphique d'un visage souriant. Il avait réussit!

Il prit alors conscience de l'étrangeté de la situation. D'où venait ces symboles? Qui les avait tracé? La réponse était évidente. Seul le docteur aurait pu le faire, mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que cela lui avait donné à part un immense sentiment de satisfaction ?

Puis, l'être cybernétique tenta de comprendre la source de cette satisfaction. Comment une simple équation mathématique aurait pu causer cela? Le docteur le savait lui, certainement. Il connaissait mieux Adric que Price qui n'en gardait que des souvenirs fragmentaires.

Un souvenir resurgit alors. Il s'était caché à l'intérieur du Tardis parce qu'il voulait partir avec le docteur. Il ne cherchait pas réellement l'aventure, mais simplement à se rapprocher de la seule personne susceptible de le comprendre.

On est bien seul quand on est génial. Adric l'avait su dès son jeune âge alors qu'il surpassait ses condisciples en classes, il se faisait dépasser par eux à tous les autres niveaux. Personne ne pouvait savoir ce que c'est d'avoir la tête pleine de pensées délirantes qui ne le laissaient jamais en paix, pas même la nuit. Personne ne pouvait comprendre qu'être lucide veut dire avoir peur tout le temps. Seul le docteur comprenait sa soif insatiable d'apprendre. Seul ce seigneur du temps avait pu saisir ce gamin insaisissable.

Avant de rencontrer le docteur, Adric se sentait seul au monde. Mais ce génie extra-terrestre était, sur certains point, impossible d'approche. Il se lançait dans des quêtes, des aventures héroïques et dangereuses, mais fuyait les conversations trop sérieuses. Adric aimait les mathématiques tout comme le docteur, mais il aurait voulu utiliser cet intérêt commun pour se rapprocher de son mentor. Voilà, ce qu'il reprochait au gallifréien. De n'avoir pas été à la hauteur de ses espoirs et non de l'avoir abandonné.

Price se ressaisit. Jamais des souvenirs d'Adric aussi profonds n'avait émergés de sa conscience. Il se sentait différent et plus vivant que jamais et ce cadeau, il le devait à l'homme qu'il venait de condamner à vivre hors du temps.


	14. Le génie et la femme de chambre

Le docteur déposa son crayon.

- Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, demanda Astrid?

- On attend et on espère que ce sera suffisant.

- Suffisant pour quoi! Je ne vois pas en quoi ce gribouillis nous fera sortir d'ici.

- Nous existons parallèlement au temps normal, hors du temps, invisible aux gens de Métropolis et à leur espace temps. Cependant, il est possible de créer une toute petite ouverture et de transmettre un message par exemple.

- Et le charabia avec lequel vous avez salit ce miroir est un message!

- Un miroir ne réfléchit pas que la lumière, c'est pour ça qu'il est pratique pour voir entre les dimensions. Il a été plus difficile à placer le miroir à un endroit près de Price et d'un autre mir…

Il remarqua qu'Astrid semblait plus intéressée à un fil d'araignée qui pendait du haut du plafond qu'à ses explications. Il se reprit.

- Bref, j'ai essayé de réveiller en lui le Adric que j'ai connu.

- Et vous avez réussit, répondit une voix derrière eux.

Il se retournèrent : Price était revenu. Il était différent, moins froid et souriant.

- Adric, c'est vraiment toi, demanda le docteur?

- Oui, enfin, je crois…

- Mais comment est-ce possible? Tu t'es écrasé sur la Terre préhistorique.

- Celui qui a fait ça m'a enlevé le souvenir de ce qui est arrivé après le crash. Je crois qu'il vous visait; il a bloqué tous les bons souvenirs que j'avais de vous.

- Tu n'as aucune indice?

- Non, je suis désolé.

Pendant un moment, le silence s'installa, puis, Adric Price reprit.

- Je suis venu vous libérer. Vous pouvez partir, docteur. Je peux rester ici et continuer de vivre sur Métropolis. Cela permettra à cette bulle d'exister pendant longtemps sans que d'autres maires y soient amener.

- C'est gentils de votre part, commença Élianna, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça.

- Ce n'est pas pour vous que je le fais, Élianna , reprit Price en fixant Astrid.

- Quoi! Quel rapport cela a avec moi, s'étonna Astrid?

Le docteur se tourna vers elle et la regarda fixement. Elle se sentit tout à coup gênée.

- Pour que nous puissions entrer dans la bulle hors du temps, Price a créé un paradoxe et ce paradoxe m'a suivit; on peut même dire qu'il m'a accompagné.

- Vous parlez de moi? Je vous ai accompagné, mais je ne suis pas un paradoxe!

- À cause de moi, vous avez survécu, reprit Adric tristement. Je suis désolé.

La femme de chambre se rappela alors le Titanic, Max Capricorne et le chariot élévateur.

- Si… si vous ne m'aviez pas lancé le tournevis sonique, j'aurais utilisé le chariot élévateur pour pousser Capricorne dans le vide.

- Au risque d'y tomber vous aussi, comprit le docteur.

- Je serais morte, ajouta la stoïenne d'une voix blanche.

- Si vous quittez cette bulle, vous serez, au mieux, traquée par des créatures qui se nourrissent de paradoxe. Elle détruiront tout avec vous. Mais les paradoxes peuvent causer des problèmes que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer.

- Cette bulle est le seul endroit où vous serez en sécurité, conclu Price.

La stoïenne comprit soudain qu'elle ne pourrait pas repartir avec le docteur.

- Il y a sûrement une autre solution! Ne me laissez pas ici!

Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Pour ne pas montrer son émoi, le docteur détourna le regard.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Astrid.

- Je voulais vivre des aventures : regardez cette endroit, il ne s'y passe jamais rien. Je vais y mourir d'ennui.

- Nous trouverons le moyen de vous divertir, dit doucement Élianna. Le monde de la bulle est malléable. Il peut être tout ce que vous voulez.

Mais cela ne réconforta pas Astrid.

- Docteur, ne partez pas!

- Je ne peux pas rester. Je dois trouver celui qui m'a envoyé Adric avant qu'il ne fasse plus de mal.

- Vous ne resteriez pas de toute façon, se choqua Astrid. Vous voulez fuir cet endroit comme vous avez fuit votre planète et pour la même raison que j'ai fuit la mienne.

- L'aventure?

- Non, le pouvoir de changer les choses. Ici, comme sur Sto, on ne peut rien faire, on fait parti d'un système qui nous asservi. Dans les étoiles, tout est possible. On peut changer le monde, le sauver, le guérir.

Le docteur approcha son visage d'Astrid.

- Vous venez d'admettre que vous avez fuit, Astrid. Vous êtes étonnantes.

- Chut, répondit-elle.

Elle approcha ses lèvres du visage du docteur et toucha doucement ses lèvres. Pendant un moment, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir vécu un moment semblable, dans un rêve. Puis, elle recula.

- Allez-y, partez, reprit-elle, les yeux ruisselants de larmes.


	15. Épilogue

Le Tardis se matérialisa à Londre, sur le bord de la Tamise, le docteur en sorti seul, une fois de plus. Il fit quelque pas sur le bord de la tamise. Un garçon d'une dizaine d'années était occupé à lancer des galets. Le docteur l'observa pendant un moment. Le gamin se débrouillait bien, du moins, son dernier lancé avait ricoché 5 fois. Le docteur se dit que ça pourrait être divertissant. Il ramassa un galet, prit son élan et le lança. Le caillou coula à pic.

Il soupira. Pourquoi avait-il tant de difficulté à garder ses compagnes de voyage? Il fut un temps où elles restaient des années avec lui. Mais qu'est-ce que quelques années dans la vie d'un seigneur du temps? Ces humains ne vivent pas assez longtemps et ils changent trop vite. Il arrive quelque chose et ils quittent le Tardis.

Entre la solitude et les deuils successifs, le docteur ne savait plus ce qui était vraiment pire. Il en avait assez.

Il lança un autre galet : 2 ricochets. Ça s'améliorait.

Il repensa à ce qu'avait dit Price. Quelqu'un manigançait contre lui. Ce quelqu'un le connaissait très bien : il savait où frapper pour lui faire mal. Il pouvait voyager dans le temps, il était très brillant et avait accès à une technologie très avancée. Ça ne pouvait pas être le Maître : il était mort et avait été incinéré. Et tous les autres Seigneurs du temps avaient disparus dans la guerre du temps. Le mystère demeurait entier. Qui s'attaquait à lui et pourquoi?

Il lança à nouveau un galet : encore 2 ricochets. Décidément, il manquait d'entraînement.

- Je te l'ai dit Murielle, c'est vraiment la pilule miracle. Je mange tout ce que je veux et je maigris quand même.

Cette voix appartenait à une femme corpulente qui marchait sur le bord de la tamise en parlant dans son cellulaire.

- Si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'as qu'à l'essayer.

- Non, je te jure, je perds une livre à tous les jours.

- Hé oui, j'en ai déjà perdu 20. J'ai du changer toute ma garde-r…

Elle s'éloigna avec le son de sa voix.

Le seigneur du temps réfléchissait. Pouvait-il retrouver son mystérieux ennemis juste en faisant des ricochets dans l'eau? D'un autre côté, aucune pilule miracle n'existait pour maigrir, même au 60e siècle. C'était un mirage qu'avait fait miroiter bien des arnaqueurs à travers l'histoire. Cependant, cette femme avait l'air plutôt convaincu. L'envie lui prenait d'enquêter sur le sujet.

Il prit un galet. S'il faisait plus de trois ricochets, il irait enquêter sur la pilule miraculeuse. À moins de trois ricochets, il retournerait dans le Tardis à la recherche de son nouvel ennemi.

Il lança le galet qui fit cinq ricochets, il tourna les talons et couru vers la dame à la pilule miracle.


End file.
